Cards
Fighter Cards * Bash * Battle Sisters * Blitz * Bulldoze * Death Beckons * Death Roll * Encouraging Comrades * Enraged Animal * Executionier * Exhilarating Hero * Flame * Flame Aspirant * Flame Born * Flame Disciple * Giant in the Distance * Gigantic Guards * Heroic Stance * Hold the Line * Ignition * Inspirational Symbolism * Intimidating Glance * Melting Spikes * Patience and Focus * Serpent Within * Strength of the Brothers * The Devil's Whip * Unexpected Treachery * Wrath Mystic Cards *Altered State *Animal Tendencies *Arcane Battle Prowess *Arcane Expertise *Arcane Mastery *Arcane Smite *Arctic Embrace *Bag of Tricks *Barbaric Smite *Chaotic Smite *Chilling Army *Compromised Troops *Corporeal Smite *Dangerous Stinger *Divine War *Enchanter *Fascinating Arrow *Freeze Over *Frost Guard *Glowing Meteor Shower *Heavenly Smite *Ice Storm *Ice Wave *Magical Assault *Magical Charge *Magical Destruction *Manic *Mass Confusion *Meeting of Wizards *Mind Controler *No Surrender *Nothing Face *Pet for the Fallen *Preparation *Riveting Missile *Silencing Conjury *Soulless Warrior *Strange Potion *Survey the Battlefield *Tainted Rations *Terrified *The Navigator's Stare *Transition *Transposition *Walking Dead Man Guard Cards *Archaic Aphid *Arrow for a Knee *Call of the Dragon *Cerberus' Growl *Commander of War *Contaminated Marsh *Debilitation *Double Dragon's Dance *Duty and Honor *Enlargement *Fresh for Combat *Guardian's Push *Immobilizing Bite *Invigorated Champion *Malignant Bog *Pact of Heroes *Rampage *Shatter *Squad of Guardians *Target the Legs *T'Chari Man Trap *Tiger's Meal *The Brigade of Valor *The Cavalry Strikes *The General's Aggression *The Glory of War *The Righteous Infantry *The Rush of Power *Trample *Unwavering Heroism *Venomous Bath Recovery Cards *Arcane Vengeance *Army of Conviction *Ball of Brilliance *Benevolent Pact *Bounty from the Sea *Bulb of Health *Celestial Ardor *Celestial Citadel *Chancellor's Halo *Chief Justice's Wisdom *Citadel of Eternity *Cleansing Sun *Clear Sunrise *Delicious Fruits *Divine Fervor *Dragon's Gift *Fearless *Forbidden Blow *Fortress of Amnesty *Guardian Shell *Healing Hand *Intoxicating Breath *Mending of Whutekh *Mysterious Chorus *Mystic's Preservation *Orb of Constitution *Phoenix Sect *Plate of Purity *Prohibited Game *Remedial Caress *Restorative Embrace *Righteous Hammer *Sacred Zeal *Saint's Resolve *Shield of Judgement *Soothing Beverage *Soothing Touch *Spirit of the Phoenix *Taboo Prey *The Serpent's Warmth *The Serpent's Watch *Tome of Divinity *Whutekh's Vigor Utility Cards *Armor of Darkness *A Target for Angels *A Target for Dragons *Bereft Intimidation *Blighted Beast of U'lnor *Blinding Hex *Blood Brothers *Blood Saturation *Blood Trail *Canticle of the Nix *Chief's Blessing *Comrades in Struggle *Consumed With Hatred *Creeping Demise *Dark Incantation *Deal with the Devil *Death to Wizards *Den of the Drakes *Dragon's Fury *Dragon's Threat *Eyeshot *Fatal Claw *Fiendish Flogging *Goblin Scouts *Hellfire *Hide *Hypnotize *Incessant Grudge *Inhalation of Essence *Intelligent Machine *Invisible Army *Judge's Expertise *Kraken's Surge *Lost in the Darkness *Maddening Illusions *Magistrate's Hammer *Malignant Essense *Marked for Assault *Mask of the Grave *Netherwalk *No Protection *Overwhelming Disease *Paralyzing Petals *Poison the Earth *Pound of Flesh *Ranger's Glare *Scepter of the Nix *Scythe of Death *Seal of the Nix *Seed of the Night *Sinister Possession *Sweeping Darkness *The Bastard's Spear *The Unknown *Thirst of the Nightwalker *Toxic Rose *Treasure *Wither